The Cruelest Prank
by TheAllySue
Summary: Doofenshmirtz wants to redeem his childhood What else is new?  using the cruelest prank ever. Of course it isn't pointed at Maple Street, but all shots seem to be fired there! Will the scars of this prank be healed? Phinbella with heartbreak.
1. Heroic Deed, For What Price?

**This I have wanted to put online for a while now, only today did I finally write it down. Inspiration for this is from personal experience, I hate the prank that is in this story. It is the cruelest thing ever, anyway onto the story. I just wanted to give a little background. **

* * *

><p>~Perry~<p>

Perry grabbed his hat before the wind could snatch it away from the top of his head. He was on his way to his nemesis' deluxe apartment in the sky. This was his normal day, most people didn't even have to fight a nemesis on a weird day. He moved on his look-a-like hover vehicle, but paused right in front of the purple building. He let out a sigh and prepared to be trapped would trap him today. He jumped off the hover jet, activating the self-park. He landed skillfully on the ground while his background music played, _Perry! _"Perry the Platypus?" Cried Doctor Doofenshmirtz, Perry kept his stance. Honestly, they saw each other every day. Why was it a surprise to see him? Doofenshmirtz calmed down and held out platter, "Would you like some home-made fudge? Perry shrugged and took a wedge. A string was attached to the piece and a huge cube rose from under Perry's feet, leaving only his head outside. "Ha! That was easy!"

Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on Perry's box and wheels popped out of the bottom. He pushed him out to the balcony. "Okay Perry, you know that really mean prank that some kids play on each other? It's the one where a random girl will walk up to this guy and say 'I love you' or vice versa considering the case. Well, throughout my youth I was forced to deal with this prank over and over again! Always, a pretty young girl in my grade or class coming up to me and saying those dreaded three words used for mockery! Today, Perry the Platypus, I shall take my revenge out on the entire Tri-State Area!" This led him into a maniacal laughing fit until he choked on his own spit, which led to a five minute coughing fit. "Geez, maniacal laughing hurts! Anyway, I decided to call this the Prankinator. Whoever I shoot with this bad boy will go up to the closest boy/girl depending if he is a girl/boy and say 'I love you. But, I decided to ramp up this prank. When the person says 'I love you' the person responding will _have _to say 'really' back (It is a reflex). Here is the zinger though, the person who is actually shot will say 'No' and walk away. Isn't it pure genius? Just imagine it, 'I love you', 'Really', 'No', leaving that person either heartbroken or confused. I know pure evil."

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

"Hi Phineas Whacha do'n?" I ask, ready to do anything, as always.

"Hi, Isabella, we aren't sure what we are gonna do yet. I guess it will hit us sooner or later." He assured.

_Little did they know, that phrase meant more than Meaped the Eye. _Said a strange dis-embodied space voice.

My shoulders slumped, "Meap isn't coming today, is he?" The last thing I wanted to do today was compete with the 'most adorable thing in the world' as Phineas called him.

"Not that I know of, but I guess it is always be good to see Meap." Phineas replied honestly.

"Hey we could make home-videos." I suggested trying to change the subject, "That sounds fun right?"

Phineas shrugged, "Kinda already been there, done that. Good try though." He smiled at me warmly.

He snapped his fingers. "Hey! What about a railway to Mars? We never did do that since we created a lemonade stand instead." He always could only focus on one thing at a time.

"Sure sounds like fun!" I was just happy to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Done for now, I was going make this a one-shot but I decided to stretch it a little bit. While I might still have your attention, has anyone else experienced that harsh prank? I hate it so much. I feel bad for anyone who has, cause it stings badly. Can anyone guess who is going get hit with the Prankinator? This is rhetorical by the way. Okay well bye!<strong>


	2. Let It Out

Ch. 2

**Hello! And to the people who asked, yes I have experienced this prank before. It happens almost every week. I hate it so much. *Fire lights in eyes* Calm down, okay well this will probably be like three chapters since I just wanted to stretch it out a bit, let the creative juices flow. **

* * *

><p>~Perry~<p>

Perry pressed one on the buttons on his box trap with his head. It was the release button and he sprang free from the trap. "Perry the Platypus do you know how much advanced technology I had to steal to make that trap? I take all that time, and what do you do? You simply pop out! No fair!" Perry just jumped at Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately he was right next to the Prankinator, so when he was hit by Perry the doctor backed up right to the fire button. (You can all guess where this thing fires right?)

~Laser point of view~

The beam went oaring from the balcony, through down town and out to the suburbs where three children were in direct line of fire. It is headed towards a certain girl with a pink bow in her hair, but then suddenly a truck of mirrors, with mirrors on the outside too, drives by sending the laser in a new direction. It bounces off a kid's window and heads straight towards its original destination, locking in on a target, again, the girl with the bow in her hair.

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

I see the beam coming. It reminds me off all the other lasers that have destroyed our inventions. This time there is no invention to destroy, at least not yet, but I'm not stupid I can see where the laser is aimed. Right next to me that would be fine, but there was one, small, problem. There was something that was right next to me, it was the most important person in my life (well outside my family). Isabella, I would watch as she suffered from whatever terrible thing came from that beam. I finally came to my senses, "Isabella! No!" I lunged and pushed her out of the way.

"Phineas!" she screamed before I was shot with the beam.

"Ahhh!" I felt a slight pinch in the brain then crumpled down onto the grass. My eyes were closed, but I heard footsteps as Isabella ran to me. "Uhhh," I groaned my brain was still foggy, it felt like I had a task, but couldn't remember what.

"Phineas are you okay?" she asked me. A little spark ignited, and a memory of the task I had to do. Wait no! It would ruin me, and my friendship with Isabella is I said it out loud.

I just groaned as they lifted me up, Isabella and Ferb, and propped me up against the oak tree in my backyard. "Phineas are you okay?" she asked me again, her voice was filled with concern. She is worried about me. Isabella really is the most important person in my life, outside my family. This roused me, I opened my eyes. Her face was right in front of mine. Her eyes were filled with compassion, emotion, love and hope.

My feelings changed I felt them inside me, it felt as if my conscience was slammed into an unbreakable cage, those eyes lead me to say, "Isabella, I love you."

Ferb jerked back in surprise, tripping over his own foot, sprawling on the ground. Isabella's eyes lit up more, "Really?" her whimsical voice asked, pure and sweet, she took my hand and helped me up.

I felt another pinch in the brain, my original thoughts were thrown deeper inside me. "No." My voice was cold and sharp like a knife. I quickly brush myself off and walk out of our backyard in a calm, cool matter. Blowing off Isabella and walking right over Ferb, who was still lying on the ground, apparently he hadn't seen that coming. I kept walking, not sure where I was going, just as far away from Isabella as possible.

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I remember when we went to the future to get that wood and metal fuser. I had overheard Candace's daughter Amanda saying I was Aunt Isabella. I remember my hopes had been so high, thinking only on one point of view. I thought there was only one option, that _I _was going to marry Phineas, but then Candace reminded me that she had two brothers. That shock that had overcome me left me speechless for hours and shocked for days. This was a hundred times worse. My hopes had been so much higher, the fall so much harder. He had mentioned love and Isabella in the same sentence only to tear it down so quickly. Now I was in their backyard completely paralyzed about this heartbreak. I sank down to my knees, my eyes never giving a single blink, as I contemplated what I had just heard over and over again.

_Isabella, I love you._

_Really_

_No_

_Isabella, I love you_

_Really_

_No_

_Isabella, I love you_

_Really _

_No_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Ferb who had recovered from his fall was looking down at me. Oh, how ironic, it felt like the whole world was looking down on me. "I'll go talk to Phineas." It surprised me how usually Ferb only talks once a day yet his voice is always so clear. I know my speech is rattled if I'm silent for a while, it must be practice. He handed me a handkerchief and walked out of the backyard after his brother. I realized that Ferb wasn't just getting Phineas. He had given me for a handkerchief for a reason. He had given me the privacy to cry on my own. I clutched the cloth and willed the tears to ride up in my eyes. I buried my face to muffle the sobs, and let it all out.

**Thanks to everyone, I really like this story. I like Truth be Told better, but this is a nice little mini story while i figure everythig out with my coma story. I know, kinda sad, anyway onto...**

**Review Replys!:**

**PhoenixWormwood137: 1) I hope not too sad, maybe more intense, but yes sad. 2)I always make weird references and I'm overjoyed that someone actually reconized one, I just like bringing really funny jokes from the T.V show into the stories. It keeps to origin of where it comes from and keeps the characters in line. 3) It happens all the time in science until the guy was moved across the room. I find it more annoying, and that is where all my anger comes from about this prank. Actually i take that back, it has happened before that with someone that i actually liked; it bummed me out. **

**PftFan99: I seriously think people are runnig out of prank ideas. what happened to the can of snakes? now we have to depend on making others feel bad, and messing with emotions. I'm sorry that happened, but at least it wasn't too bad. :) Uber epic... I've never had a story been refered as that before so thanks! I'll update as fast as can! **

**Midnight4568L:Yes it is, and she is one tough person. I would have walked all the way home and lie in bed. Not cry though, I'm not a cryer. Isabella, I ate torturing her like this, but my own twisted mind created this. Not anyone else so blame me. **

**I'll try and update soon, don't worry I will never bribe you for reviews I'm just happy having my voice heard and stoies read. I'll update when ever i find an openning in-between homework. Bai!**


	3. Right on Schedule

Ch.3

**Hello. Did anyone see the Phineas and Ferb Halloween special? **_**How can I panic when I'm holding your hand? **_**I totally flipped out and hit rewind. I watched it over and over again, complete darkness, just to hear Isabella's line! Then I got all embarrassed by Buford. Does anyone else feel that? Get embarrassed for characters on a show? Cause I do. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>~Phineas~<p>

I kept walking for about fifteen minutes. I got all the way to downtown Danville where I stopped suddenly. What had I done? What was I doing? My conscience came back and I realized what mistake I had made. I sat down on a bench. I wasn't ready to go back yet. I was embarrassed and needed time to make an apology plan. I dug my hands into my hair and stared at the sidewalk. For how long I stayed there, I don't know, but it was a while before I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see my stepbrother towering over me. "I'm guessing you didn't mean it, right?" He asked.

Simple question, simple answer, "Of course not, I would never do anything to hurt Isabella."

Ferb looked at me then slid onto the empty side of the bench. "Yet I can recall times that you have hurt me, like when you shot me five stories high when we made that haunted house, or when we were fixing Meap's ship. How am I different from Isabella?"

"What are you getting at Ferb?" I asked, just trying to get to the point.

"How much of what you said was real?" He stated, not at all like a question, just making me think.

"Well I definitely didn't mean the 'No' part." I point out.

"Now come on Phineas, we both know that is not what I was talking about." He was deadly serious.

Those words sank in and I knew what I had to do, "I'll be right back Ferb. I have to go tell the most important person in my life that I love her, for real."

As I ran I could hear Ferb shout behind me, "Go get her, and don't hurry back!" Only later on do I realize that that was the first time I had ever heard Ferb shout.

* * *

><p>~Isabella~<p>

I rested underneath the tree. I had stopped crying for a while now I was just trying to hold together. This wasn't fair. Things like this weren't supposed to happen. I was supposed to hear those words a different way, in a way that wouldn't break my heart. Those three words were never supposed to break my heart. I tossed the handkerchief between my hands. It always goes in cycles, one minute it seems like he could have the same feelings, the next he could be the most oblivious person ever. If the cycle is correct something wonderful should happen soon. At that moment, Phineas burst into the backyard. _Right on schedule. _I thought.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled and ran over to me.

"Phineas, are you okay? You look like you sprinted a mile!" I run over and catch him before he crumples to the ground.

He is breathing hard and puffing out his breaths but he manages to gasp, "Two to be exact."

My eyes widen, "You ran two miles?" He nods his head. "Geez Phineas let me get you some water."

He grabs my wrist, "No! There is something I need to tell you!"

"What?" I say and cock my head sideways, I have totally forgotten he broke my heart just twenty minutes ago. **[A/n You do the math how fast he ran. ;)] **

"What I'm about to tell you is completely true, not one word is false." She looked at me with a sharp look in his eyes, he was serious. I just nod my head, encouraging him to go on. "Isabella, I love you. You are the most important person in my life."

I could feel my joy rising, my heart healing, I had always dreamed this moment. Phineas interrupted my thoughts, still breathing hard, "Please excuse me while I pass out." As soon as the words left his lips his eyelashes fluttered and closed, and he slumped in my arms.

"Shoot." I mutter, then I prop him up against the tree. I sit in front of him and keep a close eye for any movement. "This will be really awkward if I have to preform CPR on him after all this."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'm going to stop there. It is… late. I really just wanted to type this before I lost this. I loved Ferb's speech and I created it after listening to some Phineas and Ferb music in the car. It was a little OOC but I figured that was the best way. Just in case anyone actually did the math he ran about four minutes which is a two minute mile average, considering he rested on the bench and talked to Ferb. I realize that is really fast, but love can drive you to do the impossible and considering who we are talking about here it shouldn't be too far of a stretch. <strong>

**Review Replies:**

**Midnight4568: It was supposed to be a little out of character because, well Phineas' conscience was not with him. So he should have acted weird. Ferb can solve anything. He did it again in this chapter. He should be a good janitor because he always "Cleans things up!" ha ha. Sorry, not funny.**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Homeschooled? Cool! I'm pretty sure this would bother any other person to a point that they would want to cry, but I don't allow things to get to me so I'm okay! Thanks for virtual support (:**

**NattyMc: … I don't know what to say to your comment. But when you summarize it like that, for some reason I think it is really funny. **


	4. First Love

**Final chapter! So excited! I finished it off on purpose to let you think. You can take this story on different ideas and themes. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

* * *

><p>I was keeping a close watch on him. I had given him water, and now I was just seeing if his vital organs were all working properly. My thoughts wandered. <em>Phineas had told me he loved me, me! He had told me it was real, and he hadn't seemed out of character at all. Phineas actually loves me. <em>Phineas started stirring. "Uhh."

I waited patiently. I was just ready to be there for him. "Phineas?" I ask hesitantly, "Are you up?"

His eyes popped open and he looked around "Where am I?" his voice was panicked.

"Phineas calm down, you are in your backyard." I stated. I was just holding back to see if he remembered.

"Oh right," he blushed, "did you hear what I said?"

I kneeled down and gave him a hug. "Every last bit of it!" and smiled, "I want to return the feelings too."

I hesitated, should I kiss him? He looked at me and the confusion and grabbed my hand. I started leaning towards him, he started leaning towards me. For a slight moment the world froze around us, our lips barely touched, but it was enough to stop time. When we pulled away, he was looking at me in the goofiest of ways. "What?" I ask, a giggle hiding behind my voice.

"It is just, Ferb and I try to make every moment of summer count and seize every minute of the day. But when kissed you… it felt as if the world just stopped moving all together." He lowered his head like he was embarrassed.

I grabbed his hands. "No need to be nervous Phineas. I love you just the way you are." Then I playfully elbowed his ribs, "No matter how corny you are."

Phineas' blush deepened, "I'm sorry Isabella. Love and technology don't mix. I know I love you, but I have no idea how to express it."

"I stand corrected. No need to be embarrassed _or _sorry. Phineas I have liked you for years, nothing you say can change something like that so quickly."

Phineas perked up. "So is that an acceptance of apology for that weird episode earlier today?"

"Yes, yes it is." I say, trying to act cute.

"Isn't that my catchphrase?" he asks playfully.

"You steal my catchphrase, I steal yours." I point out.

"Alright fair enough." He shrugs.

"Do you actually feel this way Phineas?"

"Yes" a British accent, "He loves you with all his heart."

"Thanks Ferb, you are always a really trusted friend." He silently nods and heads inside the house. Phineas stands up, then helps me up. Phineas holds out his arms and I don't hesitate to complete the embrace. For once I feel complete, as is Phineas closed a gap in my heart. I know I will feel complete for the rest of my life. There is never a better love that your first one.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Forever. So for the last time:<strong>

**Review Replies!**

**PhoenixWormwood137: That really annoys me too. I mean who in the world faints to stuff like that? You might experience shock, but that is about it. It is funniest when Ferb gets hurt. I laugh so hard every time in Chronicles of Meap! Whack! Come on isn't it funny? Like my father says "It is all fun and games until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious!" Hope you liked the story. **

**Midnight4568: Phineas is fine, but re-check your math. He ran two minute miles. Ferb was more speaking with force is what I think, when I think of that episode. Anyway, thanks for tagging along with the story!**

**Tiffany13-Love: Thanks! I forget how this story really began to brew in my head but I really like the concept too. I think that is the best line ever, so I'm going to add it as a quote to something. A tribute. Thanks for the support on this story!**

**Okay I don't do epilogues, but if I did one on this story would you guys want it? I will write it if you want it. The problem is I stink at epilogues. Have a nice day and be nice to your teachers! Bye!**


End file.
